Merely Ripples On the Surface
by Miss Beautifully Misunderstood
Summary: When Abe has another one of his kind dropped right into his lap- how will he react? And can he help them unveil their origins and possibly find out some of his own, all while sorting out his feelings toward the newcomer? OC, movieverse/comicverse, R
1. Chapter 1: How little we know

(Autor's Note: Hey whomever it may concern. This is my first fanfic posted here, so please give me some feed-back. This is a movieverse fanfic (with a little comic history later on), picking up not long after the 2nd movie left off, only "Red", "Blue", and "Sparky" never leave the Beauro, Johann never comes into the picture, and Myers is still included. If I changed anything else it will be explained in the plot eventually. Sorry for the lack of enthusiasm in this chapter, but I'm just setting up the story, and I've already started on the next couple of chapters, and have good ideas for later... Hope you like it!)

An out of place chrome cylinder and small, worse for wear screen rotated out from behind the call button board under the 'Waste Management Services' sign when I had said, "Uhh, yes. I'm here to see Dr. Sapien- it's very important…" It flashed obnoxiously, burning my sensitive retinas, and leaving me momentarily blinded.

I heard an absent "Huh" from the slightly decrepit speaker that had screamed "Whadd is it?!" angrily, only seconds earlier.

"Well, you're not s'posed to be permitted entrance, but… um- I think we might need to check you out." I sensed the nervousness in the collected voice on the other end of the line. I knew my glamour would work to a certain extent on human vision, but I had an inkling that an obviously government-issued iris scanner would find something seriously whacked about my eyes.

From what my "friend" (if you could call him that) in the FBI back in New York was straight with me, then this place was used to the unusual, and probably wanted to get a better look at me. (You know- determine if I should be dissected, of pickled and put in a jar. But that was okay- I was more than capable of defending myself…)

Still, if there was the slightest chance going through all this crap would get me to this 'Dr. Sapien', then I would do it. I needed help. And some answers. And if the Doctor could provide that, I was in. How little they knew about me, yet they were already interested. How little _I _knew about me. How little we all knew...

The wrought-iron gates fervently screeched open, and I jogged through, and up the seemingly endless driveway, not wanting to waste time. Although, I had to hand it to them, the flaming showpiece, an obvious show of power in the magical world, in the center of the round-about style entranceway was nice- too nice for a garbage joint. It was slightly comforting to know that at least some of what my handy-dandy FBI connection had told me was true.

When I finally made it inside the massive, white building, I was greeted by polished marble floors, high ceilings, and a 50-effing-foot desk some 20 yards away. Like I said, not your average "Waste Management" place.

A horridly ordinary, middle-aged man in a suit (it resembled that of a doorman's) standing behind the mountain of a desk spoke. "Stand on the emblem, please."

I recognized his voice from the other end of the line on the intercom earlier, and then looked down to see a large, bronze emblem of a hand holding a sword, inlaid into the ebony-colored stone floor. I took a few steps forward, so I was centered on it.

The massive tile with the symbol on it lurched downward under my feet, and with an un-trusting, yet fascinated glance the "doorman" informed me, "There'll be someone waiting for you at the entrance to section 51."

* * *

Meanwhile; deep within section 51 of the B.P.R.D., a "man's" large, red head snapped up, a long burn-out cigar stub falling from his mouth, at the sound of a siren, cut short by the crackling of an intercom.

"HEY RED! We need you up here. There's someone, uhh… _interesting_ here. They're asking for Abe, called him 'Dr. Sapien'. Looks pretty normal, maybe a little shady, but something weird showed up on the eye-scan at the front gate. Could be a threat. Anyway, that's all they told me- just get your big, red butt out here."

Hellboy gave a sigh, and heaved himself up off his truck bed of a _bed_ where he had dozed off, watching one of his countless television sets. He really was an imposing figure. Hellboy stood 7' 2" tall, was the threatening color of red, and had horn stubs sprouting from his head. And as if THAT wasn't enough- his right hand was at least 3x the size of his left, and made of a mysterious stone, with intricate inscriptions and carving. PLUS, his long, snake-like tail that constantly swished and twitched mischievously.

He stalked over to the intercom box, and pressed the button to transmit back to his liaison- Myers, who had just spoken- with unnecessary force.

"Sure, sure, boy scout. I'll be up to protect you from the big, bad could-be-a-threat in no time." he grumbled.

Before he exited through the 2-foot-thick, solid steel door, Hellboy stopped by his ammunitions box, and loaded a small (in comparison to the gun he _normally _used- the Samaritan) handgun with a round of strong tranquilizing bullets. _Just precautionary_, he thought. He then slung it in his belt with countless other talismans, et cetera (a small figurine that vibrated when dark magic was near, a flask of holy water, rosary beads that had belonged to his father…) and walked into the hallway of section 51.

(Author's Note: Oh- I almost forgot, thanks and acreditation are in oreder. I'd like to give a big thanks to my best friend Taylor for first sparking the idea of another being like Abe. Also, the Spiderwick Feild Guide is helping me as a refrence. So, this Chapter is for you Taylor! And my first 2 readers- Strangler000 and Peya Luna. Thank you so much!!)


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions & Trust issues

(A.N. Yes, I know what you're thinking- How long IS this thing?! But, don't worry this is way better than the last one, and it explains a lot too, so Enjoy!)

As the elevator of sorts grinded and jerked to a halt at the floor under the floor, I was greeted by 4 men in suits, and I could sense they were armed. I didn't really fancy guns much- too much experience being the prey, I suppose… I shivered.

The men eyed me warily. I was clad in mostly leather- leather pants, jacket, and paperboy hat, my hair bundled up underneath it. I knew I looked pretty badass, but I didn't think I looked _that_ threatening. Was my glamour fading?

I glanced down at a small patch of exposed skin on my arm. It was starting to look a little green. I focused on supporting the illusion that I was a normal teenage girl a little more, and they seemed to calm down.

One of them stepped forward. "Welcome to the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. We understand you have business with Ab- Dr. Sapien, but we'll have to determine you're not a threat, first. We also know you seem to be a little 'Paranormal' yourself." were the words that came out of his mouth, but his real thoughts drifted to me-

_What the hell does she want with Abe? 'Something strange about her eye scan' they say! So __that's__ a __good enough reason just to let her waltz right in the door, no matter all the hell that could break loose because of it._

_Myers, _his name was John Meyers. He felt unbearably average, and ordinary here, _AND,_ I thought sarcastically_, judjing from his attitude, had some serious TUST ISSUES_. He was also an agent of the BPRD, and liaison for… Hellboy? An image of a large red creature, resembling a man, from Myers' memories flashed before my eyes. I frowned. Hellboy would also apparently be coming out to "greet" me.

The men in the suits then led me not far to the left, and halted at the entrance to a corridor that seemed to be exceedingly stretched out, to make it even longer. It had artifacts and talismans in glass cases lining the walls, broken by doors every so often. But the one that caught my eye the most was a huge, gleaming bronze-plated double door with fascinating patterns carved into it, standing twice as tall as me. The door was bursting at the seams with knowledge from the room behind it. But there was something else… it was almost familiar, and yet I knew I had never sensed it before…

My train of thought was interrupted by a loud clanking, and then the screeching of metal on metal at the far end of the hall. A large steel door (more like a safe door) swung open, slowly.

A man of sorts emerged from behind the steel door, all the while having it grind in protest. _This must be Hellboy._ Besides the enormous stone hand, shaved down horns, and tail, he looked almost like your average extremely tall man, with a comically red sunburn and golden irises. But I knew better. The glamour put out, even unintentionally, by other creatures did not affect fey. I could see what he would be, should he embrace his destiny- the long, curved horns reaching far above his head, the flaming silhouette of a crown stationed just above the crest of his skull, the smoke-like steam pealing away from his lips, and curling upward in small tendrils, as he huffed out each breath. It was truly frightening to see.

_Demon_, I though, and recoiled in disgust. But, then I warily pondered his essence, and realized that this was no true creature of hell. I could see the constant acts of righteousness he committed (if a little unconventionally), and his resilience to his origins. But most of all, his vast capacity to love, and the despair he felt when someone he loved was lost. I smirked at the irony of the gentle but rough creature before me.

Humf- he was also armed. No surprise there. _What? Did __no one__ trust an average teenage girl with slightly green skin and strange eyes these days? HONESTLY. _I smiled at my own, untold joke.

I try not to pry in people's minds excessively, but it's like a book containing unbelievable secrets lying right in front of you _open_, and being told not to even glance at it, while it's screaming at you- begging you to read. It was irresistible. I delved into Hellboy's thoughts. _Huh, _his comments came through clearly. _A __girl__? Some 15, maybe 16-year-old girl, tall, lanky, maybe wide hips for her age- but her? Not the first thing you think of when you hear there's something threatening…_ _wonder what she does that's so different, looks pretty average to me._

I wrinkled my nose at this. I didn't like people- or _Demons_- evaluating my appearance, even if they thought I couldn't hear them. It was infuriating. "Oh- I can assure you, I'll be _much_ more interesting than _that._" I practically spat the words back at him. Hellboy looked at me quizzically- one brow (I couldn't say _eye_brow, for he had none) raised.

"So," he began, dismissing my comment. "I know you wanna see 'Dr. Sapien'. His name's actually Abraham Sapien- Abe for short. But, what's your story, first?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Quince, (my previously mentioned pal in the FBI) or "Agent Quincey", had given me the all-clear to show these guys what I was fully capable of- all my "talents", if you will. But I was still a little cautious about it. Good things didn't always come of people knowing just how much of a freak you really are. I realized I had already slipped up when I commented on Hellboy's thoughts in my anger. I had played Russian Roulette enough by showing Quince what I was, even if he had brought me a measure safety and companionship. But what if it had gone the other way? I mean, he was an FBI Agent, for God's sake! Then again, they guy in front of me shouldn't be one to judge, in all his red, stone-handed glory.

_It's now or never._ I thought, and decided I might as well take the chance. I had little to nothing to loose. So, with a slight bow, I extended my right hand, having no fear of taking his stone one, and presented myself.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Viola, and, well, I don't really know if I have any other name or not; at your service." He took my hand in his monstrous stone one- quite surprisingly, very gingerly, and shook it once.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Hellboy…" he said, slightly more gentle than before. "Well," he said, returning o his original gruff tone. "Let's be straight with eachother- we know you're not your average, what- 16-year-old. And until we know what you can do, you can't see Abe. Make it easier for yourself- just show us all now what about you is so different, or I'm pretty sure some over-eager whack job with a scalpel will find out for us." He looked straight into my eyes with a warning glance.

"I suppose that's reasonable." I sighed. I took a few steps away from Hellboy, and began removing my gloves. Then moved to my shoes, then my jet-black jacket, revealing to the bystanders that I wore only a- you guessed it- leather, sports bra-like garment for a top. A few of the agents eyed eachother warily, and shifted from one foot to another- a sure sign of unease. When I started unbuttoning my pants, Myers interrupted me from behind.

"Listen, we aren't here for a strip tease. Respect yourself a bit." he said, with a stern, but almost brotherly look on his face.

"I assure you, Agent Myers, I have no intentions of demeaning myself as you suggest- this is essential in showing you what I am." I rebuked, pulling my pants off to revealing snug, leather shorts that came to my upper thigh.

"W-wait!" Myers stumbled over his words, a cloud of confusion crossing his face. "How'd you know my name? I-I never told you that…"

I threw him a smirk over my shoulder, as I finally let my hair fall down out of the cap and settle just below shoulder length. I threw the hat on top of the pile of various other articles of leather clothing at my unusually elongated and slim feet.

My slightly off-color blonde hair rustled in a nonexistent breeze as I closed my eyes, and relaxed my powers, letting my glamour drop completely. I felt it swirl away from my body in lingering fingers of illusion.

I heard a few stifled gasps, and could sense some realization coming about in Hellboy's mind. Apparently, there was a more obvious connection between… Abe and I than I had initially thought. I knew I would find out what that was soon.

I opened my eyes. _Ah- that's better. Everything always seems foggy when I have to keep my glamour up, _I thought.

"Well that makes more sense…" muttered John Myers again. "So- you're psychic, right?"

I turned around to face him, and my "hair" swirled and tousled at the movement. I gave a nod, and my gills flushed in embarrassment as I sensed an agent or two with prying eyes, and some with fear rolling off them in waves.

"I-I never seen ah… a fish person be-ber-before" one of the more fearful agents stammered, going quite pale.

I rolled my large, gold-flecked eyes at him. I knew I was definitely a sight to see- My skin was various shades of green with an opalescent sheen to it, and I had markings of deep purple and green running up and down my body. I had fin-like extremities about where humans had ears, and gills running along my neck. My hair was actually external gill filaments for absorbing more oxygen in the water, and it _moved_ and a_cted_ different than normal hair, sometimes flowing in a breeze that wasn't there, or righting itself when it had been tousled. My eyes were unusually large for my face, and were a solid color- I had one giant iris and pupil taking up each eye- which make my vision sharper, and I could catch things moving faster, and at night. That, plus my 2 extra sets of eyelids (more like clear membrane that slid over each eye) made for some wicked vision. My nose was slightly more a part of my face than a regular person's, making me more hydro-dynamic, and my hands and feet were webbed (along with a few shallow fins on my back and a membrane under my arms). But otherwise- my form resembled that of a "normal" young woman's.

"Please forgive him. He's a new agent, and not near as used to the unusual as most of us." Myers excused him comrade with slight distain (and worry that I was offended).

I smiled, and rather than speaking, sent a thought out to his mind. _You could say I'm used to it._ His eyebrows shot up as he realized the full extent of my abilities.

"Well, is there anything else we'll need to know about you?" Hellboy questioned me.

"As you can guess from the look on your friend's face, I can _speak _to people with my mind. I also can read objects, and have an uncanny knack for knowing when something's about to happen. But I suppose that's it." I responded with a smile.

"C'mon then. We definitely can't keep you from Abe after _this_." Hellboy gestured for me to follow him as he turned on his heel, and headed toward the large bronze doors. I was relieved this was where we were headed, for it was the one place in the whole damned building I could honestly say I _wanted _to be. I was even more relieved to see that all the agents had been dismissed, and only Myers… John, was trailing us. Good- less guns, and no more prying eyes. Apparently some of them were reporting the situation back to some higher authority hardly anyone actually respected.

Hellboy threw the beautiful and enormous double doors open with little effort, and took a few steps into the room, allowing me to catch up.

I walked into the room and gasped. I had never seen so many books. They lay at every corner, by every chair- the walls were lined with full length shelves of them. It was a private library of someone beloved by many, especially Hellboy- but there was darkness to the outcome. Ah well, a story to ponder another time. I stepped to the side and gingerly ran my fingertips along the spines of a row of books in awe. I knew my mouth must be hanging wide open, and I didn't care.

But as soon as I had my moment of wonder at the magnificent library, with its biblical statues- Gabriel, Christ…-, central fireplace, and Victorian furniture, I felt that familiar presence again. Only this time it was more of a nagging feeling, pulling me to the other side of the room, around the fireplace.

I began to walk in that direction, and Hellboy stepped aside to let me take the lead as he saw where I was going. As I got closer to rounding the corner, the feeling became more prominent, defined. It was more of an urgent need for something- pushing me forward, faster and faster.

God, it was like I was going without oxygen- I had to get there, I needed whatever may be around that corner!

Just before I made the turn, my pace practically at a run, I caught glimpses of blue, and the same urgency I felt now. Some_one_ felt the same way I did, and they were just around that corner. I couldn't more fast enough.

When I finally came upon the reason for my need to virtually sprint to this spot; breath wouldn't come, and my mouth fell open to form an "O" of surprise and bliss, my heart skipping a beat. I knew Quince was good, but I hadn't know he was THIS good…

(A.N. Oooh, cliffhanger! Yes- I know I'm evil)

(Oh- and here's the disclaimer I forgot from the last chapter: I do not own any of the Hellboy characters. If I did, I would be sitting in some cushy house, in a fabulous armchair, in front of a grand fireplace by a baby-grand piano... and I'm getting away from myself again. Anyway, the only character that is mine in this story is Viola, and I will tell you if any other original characters pop up as if you can't guess on your own.)


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

(AN: Alright, I'm sorry for the wait, but here it is! The 3rd chapter. Sorry, I've had a lot of drama in my life of late, so it wasn't that easy to write. The chapter may not be as good as it could have been, had I given it a little more time, but that's the brakes! So, I'll probably be revising it a bunch. Hope it was worth the wait!)

I sighed as I found myself drifting back to _The Scarlett Letter_. I knew I should be researching the latest entity plaguing the sea caves off the coast of Barbados, but giant 300-year-old sea worms were only so interesting, even to me.

I could sense there was some sort of commotion going on in the main hall of section 51. Unease, distrust, maybe a little fear, and… sexual tension? Huh, _that_ wasn't something I encountered much of in the Bureau, except between Hellboy and Liz, but I knew that for the time being Liz was locking herself away at Bellamie's. _Interesting…_

I chuckled when I had sorted out that Myers was the one getting all hot and bothered in the hallway, and couldn't help musing at the thought of mentioning this to HB. I would have liked to find out more about the situation in the hall, but thought it better not to pry. I was sure someone would fill me in later.

I sensed the doors to the study open with sudden brutality. _Hellboy._ He didn't come up to the tank, or mention anything of the activity in the hall, just stood there. It was odd, but I didn't give it much thought. Red generally _was_ odd.

A nagging presence suddenly struck me. I made my way closer to the glass, as the feeling urged me to. _Strange. _I felt as if I should be in the Library, rather than in the tank. I explored the feeling with my mind's eye. It was more of a calling, but it was politely leading me forward.

The feeling suddenly got stronger, much stronger. It was much more demanding now, and I felt an immense need to fulfill it. It was like invisible fish hooks were rapidly yanking me onward, without the pain- of course. It was more of an aching sensation in my chest, a longing, a _need_. I was practically pressed up against the glass now, ready to smash through it, if only it would get me out there.

And suddenly- it stopped. It all stopped as _she _rounded the corner. It was as if I had found a part of myself I had been missing and hadn't known how much I needed, until now. I sensed the same desperate longing being replaced by disbelief and joy in her.

Other than the fact she was like me- another Icthyo Sapien, all I had ever hoped to find in life- her appearance was _surreal_.

Her hair seemed to be blissfully unaware of the draftless surroundings, in that it was flowing and rustling slightly. Her heavily-lidded eyes were like the calm meeting the turmoil on the sea just before a storm. They were somehow deep and light blue, then green, all at the same time, and had a few sparse flecks of gold that only highlighted the beauty of what was already there, rather than over powered it. There was sea- captured perfectly in each eye, not bound by an iris. Mysterious and brooding- dangerous; yet there was a wistful gentleness and appeal to them that invited you to fall into them- _drown_ in them.

Her eyes, along with her full lips- parted slightly, the hint of a smile at their edges- and raised brows, gave her an altogether intelligent confidence, in an "I know something you don't, and it amuses me" sort of way. She truly was stunning…

Her lips then curved into a full smile, revealing shallow dimples in her smooth cheeks (making her all the more charming), and I could tell, that if she could be blushing then she would be, fervently, by the way her gills flushed and fluttered. Her hands shot to cover her mouth as she gave a small giggle. God, even _that _was amazingly, well… cute. Waved of bashfulness radiated from her.

_Wait ,_I thought. _Had she… had she __heard__ all of that?! _She nodded once, stifled another giggle, and it was my turn to 'blush'.

_Shall we? _I mentally sent to her, as I lifted my hand to the glass.

_But of course, why else would I be here, were it not for you? _she bantered back, sweetly, and with a sly grin raised her own hand.

The moment our palms met on either side of the glass, an almost electric current shot through both of us. It was undeniable- there was a deep tie being formed there, mentally and spiritually tethering us together. I had access to her every thought, every emotion, every feeling, and she the same to mine. I didn't mind at all, I was surprised to find; it felt completely natural this way- more natural than breathing.

I explored the rush of thoughts, emotions, and memories that came at me. I was overjoyed to find the same deep feeling of belonging I felt with Viola mirrored in her own senses, but I knew I could never mention anything of it. _Viola_, what a beautiful name, but I found remorse paired with it, for she did not know any other name by which she was called, though she knew she had once had one; She knew she hadn't always been this way. God, I felt such possessiveness over her, I wanted to make that fear and anger and pain slip away so much it was dizzying. I realized what little clothing she wore, and a thought came to me. _Was Viola been the reason Myers was so…_ _Christ!! I will strangle him next time I see him! He was as good as dea- …what is WRONG with me? Myers is a friend and companion and I __never__ swear…_

I composed myself, remembering she would sense all of this, were she not to absorbed in my memories. I focused on what she was trying to show me. Viola's thought pattern was jumbled in her haste to tell me her story. She sorted her thoughts, and the scene began to unravel before me…

A blinding light seared overhead, and the acidic tang of chemicals and sterilized metal poisoned the air she tried to breathe. Sharp pains shot through her body when Viola attempted to move her limbs as panic took over. She let out a small moan. Clipped, harsh words in a bemused tone responded to her movement and noise. "Well well, look here. It's awake. Dr. Denis, fetch some more water for the thing. We don't want it getting sickly before this procedure can be completed" Viola heard the sliding of a scalpel from a tray, and despite the sedative being pumped in through multiple IV's, Viola still felt the horrid slicing away of her skin before the darkness took over.

_Things like this happened many times. Wakefulness to some medical facility, pain, and then darkness returning. Once I stayed lucid for long enough for one of them to … maniacally, explain some of the procedures and studies they performed on me and their plans for me, how they came to obtain me, among other things… _She added in the gap of blackness. Then the barrage of memories continued.

Dizziness and confusion clogged her mind and choked her rational as she took in racking breaths, getting accustomed to the air after so long. It was dark, and only the faint rustling of trees and the sound of footsteps broke the silence.

In a sudden shock of wakefulness and recognition, the form on the ground (Viola, I assumed) shot upward, and crouched, defensive. _Footsteps, there are footsteps_ she realized._ Someone's coming for me…_ Her muscles tensed, and her eyes darted about her surroundings, taking in all she could while she still could.

"Look, look- it's okay. I won't hurt you." said a voice in soothing tones behind her, and she snapped to face it. A man in his mid 20's with an armful of towels and a first aid kit was taking cautious steps toward her. His light blonde hair slicked back, but a few strands mussed, undoubtedly from a day of work and ice blue eyes gave him a childish innocence, but from the set of his jaw and the depth in his eyes, you could see he had seen more than most would think.

Viola's vision was getting blurred, and the ground began to swim under her feet, so she had no time to think of the repercussions gratefully falling into the stranger's outstretched arms would have. The man gave a slightly strained huff as the strange girl fainted into his arms, and swathed her in one of the towels he had brought out with him.

I couldn't ignore the nagging sensation of jealousy._This__ stranger was getting so close to Viola, while here __I__ stood… _I shook the thought from my mind and delved back into the tale.

An uncomfortable darkness settled in over Viola's memories as unconsciousness took over. When she awoke I saw the introductions of the man, Matthew Quincey or _Quince_ as Viola came to call him, the accommodations being figured out, and over the months the research and digging they both did, and finally finding a lead- Dr. Sapien and the address of the Bureau. Then finally, one fateful night violent noises coming from the house, and finally a gunshot, then the screeching of car wheels on the street rapidly fading.

Viola ran from the old hot tub in the backyard where she stayed to the house, and through to the back room where Quince did work late at night. And there he lay, bleeding out over his desk, gasping for air. Viola rushed to him, barely holding back tears as she took his ghost-white hand in hers. Here lay the man who had taken in a freak, a random creature he knew nothing of and done all he could with his insights to the government and truly befriended her, despite what she was and all the liabilities that could come with her, doing all he could to stutter out his last words.

"T-t-they came. The ones you told me about, th-the doctors. Idi, Idi, I didn't say a word, d-don't worry. Take the open file on the desk and g-go." His voice was barely a whisper now. "Just go before they come back. B-b-be safe. I hope you find what you arre look-oking for. Good luck."

Viola couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No! I won't leave you like this, I'll get you help… somehow," but she was shouting at a corpse by that time. After a few moments hesitation, she numbly began going through the motions of closing Quince's eyes, then getting the folder from the desk and grabbing the bag of the few things she had- basically her leather gear, and putting it on. Then, without a backwards glance, for she knew if she indulged herself in one, she wouldn't be able to leave, Viola walked out the door and seemed to blend into the night as her glamour kicked in…

As the room came back into focus, I saw that Viola clenched her teeth and balled her hands into fists. "So that's what brought me here, to you." She looked up, the frown creasing her face fading away.

"I promise you- I'll find a way, I'll tell you all I can, find out all I can, study you, all it takes." I responded. I swam up and climbed the rungs leading out of the tank, and made my way quickly down into the library where Viola stood.

"Let's get some of your business here straightened out, eh?" I said with a smile, taking her hand.

(A.N. I do wish I could have given Quince more "screen time" so to speak, but I couldn't find a reasonable way to fit it in. So, he and Viola did get pretty close, in the few months V spent with him he was doing digging in the higher level of restricted files at work, and he asked no questions of her and her origins, only tried to help, just so you know, but nothing romantic, don't worry- we'll give Abe a chance...)


	4. Chapter 4: Things are Changing

(A.N. All I can say about this chapter is- _Damn hormones…)(Listen to When We Die by bowling for soup, its perfect for this chapter)_

"But there ARE no other options! We MUST follow regulation, and this IS regulation. You think we can just have some fish-thing wandering the streets?!" Agent Tom Manning erupted, his slight double-chin jiggling hilariously as he got more and more frustrated with Hellboy.

"Look- you aren't listenin'. She doesn't look like this all the time. When she wants to, she can look like a normal kid." Hellboy retorted.

"Oh- and THIS is supposed to help convince me to release it, the fact that it can morph or something!?" Manning was red in the face now.

"She, not IT, Manning. I think we all know how well THAT term is taken around here." Abraham used his words like daggers in a manner I hadn't thought he possessed, as old memories of the years of testing in the supposed 'safety' of the BPRD, and being titled an 'it', were drudged up. I sensed he never wanted such things to befall me, and I couldn't help feeling my heart flutter at the fact that Abraham had just defended me and the possessiveness I felt coming from him, but quickly suppressed the feeling, as I knew what I felt he would immediately sense due to our obvious mental tie.

"Excuse me, but it seems to me that it's _all_ of you that aren't listening," I chimed in, breaking the building argument between Hellboy and Agent Manning. I continued agitatedly, "Now that everyone but _me_ has gotten to voice their opinion on _my _future here or elsewhere, I was wondering if _I_ might have a turn. Let me make it clear that I do not WANT to leave, now that I have found Dr. Sapien and these resources that may help me find the answers I seek. And even if I _did _want to leave, I would have nowhere to go. I am a target out there." Hellboy and Manning blinked, as if surprised to find me standing there, which I had been doing for the last 20 minutes as they discussed arrangements for me here at the Bureau, and what I had shown Abraham.

"Gee, sorry kid… I guess, I guess this whole thing can't be _that_ easy on you. Having a friend die and all…" Hellboy apologized, rubbing the back of his neck with his flesh hand, and I saw the sensitive side of him again, the kind that had loved his father (I had yet to find out what had happened to him, but I had an inkling it had something to do with the Library) and, this other figure… _Liz Sherman, Pyrokinetic, and stationed at… _But then a wave of misery and remorse from Hellboy hit me like a brick wall before I could find out any more of this Liz girl. He loved her, that much was obvious, but something terrible happened with her too, _another_ one of Hellboy's loved ones, although she was left alive.

I realized I was doing it again- prying into people's minds, and quickly withdrew, but not quick enough to avoid Hellboy's eyes jerking open from his pose of nonchalance in facing Agent Manning in their argument.

"Damn it!! What was that?!" he screamed at me. "Don't you think I've been around Abe for long enough to know when someone's poking around in my head? Don't you EVER bring _her_ up! You have no right, just- just- JUST STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!!" He ranted, and finally his anger boiled over, and he raised his right hand, balled into a fist and swung. Abraham grabbed me by my waist, and jerked me backward, twisting around to put himself in front of me, as Hellboy's lethal fist nearly grazed my cheek. The massive stone appendage collided with a steel pillar, leaving a considerable dent.

Hellboy's fist dropped to his side, and his eyes widened like a shocked child's. His liquid gold eyes dodged around, avoiding mine. "I- I'm so-sorry… I, I" He stammered. And with that, he turned on his heel and marched down the hall, head hung low, and after an awkward moment of having to watch him storm down the hall, slammed the massive steel door leading to his den.

I turned, wide-eyed to the massive dent in the steel pillar. My hand stretched out before I realized what I was doing, and gingerly ran my fingers over the impression Hellboy's fist had left. A shiver went through my body. _That could have been my head_. I spun around and wrapped my arms around Abraham, hugging him tight. He went rigid for a moment and I sensed shock and self-consciousness, before returning the gesture.

"What was that for?" He asked me when we had separated.

"You just saved my life- that was a sign of thanks and affection, no?" I responded.

"Y-yes" he reassured me, a little taken aback. "But I really wouldn't say that's what happened, I…" He trailed off as I pressed a finger to his lips, and took his hand, leading him back to the Library.

"I think it's time you tell me about Liz Sherman…"

* * *

We sat in adjacent armchairs in the library by the hearth of the fireplace. I waited for Abraham to compose his thoughts and tell me Liz's story. I sat rapt, watching him think. He really was amazing. His aqua and navy on dolphin-gray form cut an impressive figure, but that normally wasn't what I paid attention to when I was around him. What drew me in the most was his mind. Lord, how much he knew, how much he has seen, it was amazing. Finally he began.

"I think the best way to begin is by telling you how Liz and Hellboy came to this state in their relationship." I raised my nonexistent eyebrows (well, technically I had purple markings on my forehead that mimicked eyebrows, but still…)

"So they _were_ in a relationship. I could tell he loved her, but…" I mentioned.

"Yes, actually she was pregnant…" my brows, if possible, shot up even farther.

"So… what changed?" I asked, rapt.

"Well, as you probably know, Liz was a pyrokinetic, thus her involvement in the Bureau. She came to be here when she was just a teen, not much younger than yourself, when she… she had an episode, when her parents were in the house, and, well, you can imagine… After a number of years at the Bureau, Liz began to find comfort at Bellamie's Mental Hospital. She would often run there after an episode, and eventually left the Bureau all together, for as long as she was under the hospital's observation, the government couldn't stop her. Hellboy eventually coaxed her back, and after a time they formed a relationship. Eventually they conceived twins." At this my face lit up.

"So, Hellboy's a fath…" I began, before Abraham began to shake his head.

"Her abilities… caused… a miscarriage." He said with some difficulty, looking as if he was far away. "Ever since then she's locked herself away at Bellamie's. She's always blamed herself, and Hellboy's always blamed _himself_. And that's where they are now, all a jumble of blame and hurt and heartbreak…"

I had to do something about this. In the few days I had come to know Hellboy, there wasn't a time when I hadn't sensed Liz tugging at the back of his mind. This had to be made right…

"There's more I want to know, if you don't mind." I proceeded.

"Anything" Abraham responded, looking me straight in the eye again.

"Hellboy's… _father_. What of him, and his relations here?" I asked.

"Well, Professor Broom was…" he paused, then smiled and went on. "I'm curious to see the extent of your abilities. Why don't you see if you can find out yourself." He encouraged me. I rose from my chair, and wandered around the room, my hands outstretched, pausing here and there. Finally I came upon an intricate bookstand, stationed by the fireplace, blanketed in a thin film of dust. My hands found the object, and gently skimmed over it, finally resting on either side, and then the barrage of memories attacked me.

_Hellboy as a child, stationed in Broom's lap, being showed the numerous books and items being hauled in. "This is our home now son…" Professor Broom whispered to the strange child on his knee._

Many other intimate moments throughout Hellboy and Broom's life played out before me, and the introduction of Abraham in the 80s, then Liz in the 90s, and finally, I was horrified to witness his death, and Hellboy's entrance to the room not long afterwards. I couldn't take anymore, and quickly drew my hand away from the stand.

"Oh… I" there were no words to describe the immense story that had just been thrust upon me in a matter of only a few seconds. I stepped away from the stand that had been stationed there for so long, only to walk into Abraham, directly behind me.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, that was my fault, I should have not been drawn so close, I, I" he realized he was babbling, and took a step back.

"Think nothing of it." I giggled. At least our fumble had lightened the mood. "There is one more thing, though…" I implored.

"Yes?"

"What of _your _past?" I cautiously asked.

He was suddenly not all there, as if his consciousness was far away. "Langdon Everett Caul. That's the only thing that I remember before the plumbers finding me in the basement of Saint Trinian's hospital. I was not long after moved here to the Bureau, where some of my first experiences were… _unpleasant_, to say the least… Well, when Professor Broom found of my existence, he put an end to such testing and other things, and paired me with Hellboy to form the special agents team. We handle things out of the ordinary with some of the other agents here, like Myers." He explained. "Although, _you_ may shed a little more light on the subject of my own origins. So tell me- what do you know of yourself other than the research you and _Quince _had done."

I sighed, and racked my brain for the most distant and mistiest of memories. "I am fey- or a fairy, I know that much. Not the typical kind you think of from fairy tales, but simply one from folklore- a Nix to be more specific. You would be considered a Nook. Water creatures bound to a body of water, each having their own abilities and adaptations. I know at some point someone came and took me away from the body of water I was bound to, and it was terrible. Then all I remember was those hospital scenes, and doctors, and- Oh God, I knew I wasn't always like this, but" my breath was coming quick now and I realized I had raised my voice. Abraham had his arms on my shoulders and was mildly shaking me, staring at me with a panicked gaze.

"I- I- I'm sorry." The words stumbled out of my mouth, and I took deep breaths to steady myself, although it wasn't really working. He guided my head to his chest and we sat down on the steps in the Library.

"Shhh…" he comforted me, and my breathing slowed. I couldn't make myself raise my head from his chest and look up at him I was so embarassed.

"I'm so sorry, I never expected that to happen, I should have more control over these sorts of things." I apologized, horrified at my breakdown.

"No, I'm sorry I brought it up." He responded. I don't know how long we sat like that, his arm wrapped around me and my head gently resting on his chest, but I couldn't help but savor it.

* * *

(Abe POV)

"I wonder…" I said after a while of comforting Viola, still held to my side.

"What? What is it?" she implored, eager to know, and broke away, looking me in the eyes.

"Well, as you can imagine, in my many years here I have taken an interest in my origins, and done my own research on our kind. I found that one of the more common myths relating to the 'Nixies' is a vocal or musical lure, of sorts. I was wondering if you might…" she had already begun singing her way up the B flat major scale in augmented tones.

Her voice was soothing and hypnotic at the same time, and something awakened in me. Before I knew what I was doing, I had her in my arms, our bodies pressed close. She arched her back and angled her head to let me trail a number of soft kisses up her gilled neck, and run my nose along her jaw line.

It seemed as all sense had gone from my mind as I held Viola by the small of her back and one arm, her arms snaked around my shoulders. I finally silenced her song with a kiss. I don't know how long we stood there in the soft glow of firelight like that. Although it seemed like an eternity, I know it could have only been a few moments before I though _What am I DOING?_

My eyes shot open, and I quickly released my grip on the girl, practically letting her fall on the floor. I ran from the room as fast as I could, shocked at my own behavior.

_So, the myths were true. 'The voices of sirens'… _I thought to myself, but still knew that wasn't the real reason for my actions.

* * *

(Viola POV)

I sat on the carpeted steps of the Library, alarmed at my sudden decent from Abraham's arms, trying to sort out what had really just happened. But the only things that were clear to me were how much it hurt to watch him run from me, and that I longed for his touch again…


End file.
